Openings may be formed in tissue by numerous means. For example, an opening in tissue may be created intentionally during a medical procedure (e.g., via use of a needle, trocar, scalpel, etc.) or may be accidentally created through trauma. In general, the existence of an opening in tissue over time is undesirable and requires closure.
Many techniques have been developed for the surgical closing of openings. Sutures were invented long ago, for example. Typically, if a suture is used to close an opening in tissue, a smaller opening typically remains as a result of the fact that the passage of the needle through tissue creates an opening having the same diameter as the needle which opening is not fully occupied by the suture which is typically of a smaller diameter than the needle. Thus, leaking at the site of suturing may arise in some applications.
Another technique for closing openings in tissue includes the use of staples. As those skilled in the art will appreciate, the application of staples may result in smaller openings being formed at the site of staple application as the legs of the staples pass through tissue.
It would be advantageous to provide means for easily and reliably closing openings in tissue, without leaving additional openings, however small.